


My Amaurotine

by HelluvaRig



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Parody, References to My Immortal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelluvaRig/pseuds/HelluvaRig
Summary: This is a stupid parody thing of My Immortal x FFXIV do not take any of this seriously please as it is... very unserious. It has swears + "sex" stuff but there is no self harm stuff (basically someone will "run off" to do a invuln or something equally stupid).
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light





	My Amaurotine

Chapter 1: Slutana Drimng  
AN: spehsul fangz 2 muh girl Sneezy 4 da hlep wif dis luv u gurl! (NORMILIZE LOVIN UR BFF YA’LL)

xxXXXXxxXXXXxxXXxxxxXXXXxxXXXXxxXXxx667xxXXXXxxXXXXxxXXxxxxXXXXxxXXXXxxXXxx

My name is Ardbert Warrior of Light Echo Vesper Bay and i hab short cropped brun hair but IM NOT A PREP iz jus fist bettr under muh warrir hlemit. 2dey im warin (geddit bc im a war lol) da lvl 50 war AF gir bc i lyk 2 keep it old skull even do i am a drk on da covr. My diety iz Rhalgr bcoz hes da god of construction and dats goth af.

Im goin 2 norvant 2day to hlep muh frends bcoz dey got STOLEN……………………………………………………………………………………..by da cristle exchart!!!!!!!

So i wen 2 da cristl towa n den i got taken too. I woke up in da purble flied jus liek in Twilite (ya so wut i like it #teamedward!!!) n suddenly………………… a guy wif a wagon showed up.

“I seen u b4” i sed angrily.

da guy lookd at me n sed “no im diffrnt do u lyk mi ring?”

“I hav 2 rings 1 iz a skull n da othr is ultimato.” i growled.

“das cool” he sed. I dint rly pay much attnt to him so I wanderd off until I came up 2 da town n som1 sed “my zodirk dere is a attack!!!” 

I ran ovre to were da attak wuz n den i saw it……………… a litebrang!!!!!

Chapda 2: Feind  
AN: YA”LL CALM TF DOWN W/ DA “I DO NOT SEE IT” FACE I C U!!!!!! PREP POSRS IF U DONT LIKE SPEPHIROTH THEME THEN GTFO” sneezy u rox fangz 4 da hlep!!!

xxXXXXxxXXXXxxXXxxxxXXXXxxXXXXxxXXxx667xxXXXXxxXXXXxxXXxxxxXXXXxxXXXXxxXXxx

The lightbrang was rly big n scary. Even doe i wuz scarred I shooted, “WHAT R U DOIN U MOTHERFUKERS???” and stabbt dem wif muh big ax.

Dis Vira girl cam out n her name wuz Lyna. She lookt liek a prep but den she sed “Hay gurl u wanna meet dis Cristle Exchart hes rly goth he wers a rob n evrythin”   
I sed OK n den we went to grizzle tower n da crysal excharp was dere n he was all nice to me. He wuz wearin a “zodirk rulz” t shirt so i culd tell he wuz a goth.

“Hey” the crislt exart said depressedly.

“hey” i said gothicly. He wuz rly hot he looked like a hot miqot boi i usd to kno but dis guy haz all dese cryslts on his arms n feces. 

We started 2 make out on da floor n it was cold but he didnt take off his rob for me so i wuz like “FUK U!!!” n den he startd cryn.

“Wwhas wrong?” I sed angrily.  
“I kno where ur friens r but u gotta go get dem n bring them bak hear.” He growld.

“UR SUCH A PREP, CRISLT!!!!” I shooted at him n den went off to amy rang to find my bes frind Alisay


End file.
